


Work of Art

by whattheships



Category: Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Finished!, I usually ship Vivi/Lewis/ Arthur, IT., M/M, View of one side of the relationship, We've hit the comments mark, but Vivi's out for the day, if that makes any sort of sense, im officially writing the skip!, is - Freeform, please read the notes at the end of the story, so she's not there, so yeah the skip is up, thank you, that's a thing, we've hit the kudos mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheships/pseuds/whattheships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivi and Mystery heads out for the day. Arthur decides to do a bit of maintenance on his arm. Lewis comes to him with a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur was heading towards his hotel room after seeing Vivi and Mystery head off to the store. He’s stopped near the door by a familiar, ghostly voice though. 

“I want to watch you work on your arm.”

“You want to… what now?” is the first thing out of Arthur’s mouth, surprised at the request.

“You said you were going to work on your arm while Vivi’s out today right? I want to watch you work on it,” Lewis replies.

Arthur blinks a few times and says the only logical thing he can think of in this situation, “… Why?”

The lips on the human façade of the ghost purse, eyes traveling up to stare at the ceiling instead. Arthur knew this was what was considered by him and Vivi as Lewis’ “thinking face”. Arthur waits patiently for the ghost to finish his thoughts.

“I’m intrigued,” Lewis finally says after a moment. 

“Intrigued?”

“Yep. I want to see how it works.”

“And again I ask… why?”

Lewis rolls his eyes, “Just humor me.”

And there it is. The phrase that Arthur can’t say no to no matter how hard he tries. He huffs a small sigh through his nose. 

“Fine,” he says, “On one condition.”

“Name it.”

“Drop the human disguise. I know what you are, you know what you are. I think it’s safe to say no one’s going to see you in the ghost form but me.”

The thinking face comes back for another moment and again Arthur waits. It takes a few minutes this time for Lewis to answer but eventually he nods. The human skin and hair fade away to bones and pink flames. The golden locket that resided around his neck now the beating heart just above the visible rib cage. Arthur nods his approval before motioning to his hotel room with his hand. The two head into the room and Lewis immediately floats to sit on the edge of the bed. Arthur in the mean time starts digging under the bed for his tool box. Lewis chuckles at the orange coloring when he pulls it out. Arthur blushes a bit.

“Shut up. I like orange,” Arthur snips, though it sounds more like a whine.

“I know.” 

He places it on the bed and sits in front of Lewis. He sits awkwardly for a few minutes, not doing anything.

“So uh…” he finally says, “D’you want me to like… take it off and work on it or… leave it on?”

“Either one is fine.”

Arthur grunts at that reply, not helping him out in the slightly. On one hand he didn’t want to make Lewis uncomfortable by taking off. The stump of remaining arm is not exactly pleasant to look at after all. On the other hand though it’s extremely difficult to do maintenance while it was still attached. He didn’t want to risk slipping up and accidently cutting an important wire or something like that. Arthur chewed on his lip. This was a really difficult decision. He starts with a yelp as a boney hand lands on his right shoulder.

“Hey. You don’t have to make this a super difficult math equation. Just do whatever’s easiest for you to work with,” Lewis is all soft works and sincere eyes. 

“But I-“

“Don’t want to make me uncomfortable by taking it off?”

Was he really that easy to read? Damn… he should work on that.

“Well… yeah,” he answered.

“Don’t worry Arthur. I’m a ghost remember? I doubt it’s going to make me uncomfortable at all.”

Arthur’s tempted to say that it’s hard to forget he’s a ghost since he killed him. He refrains though, finding the sentence too ironic and near tear jerking to say. 

“Okay if you’re sure,” he says instead, “Can you hand me the syringe and the little bottle of lidocaine?” 

“Lido-what?”

“Lidocaine, over the counter numbing medication,” he makes a small motion to the little bottle in the lid of the tool box. 

Lewis gets the bottle and one syringe out and holds them out to him, “numbing medication? Are you still in pain?”

“No not really. The scars bug me sometimes but that’s just irritability. Since the fake arm has artificial nerves in it that connect to the real ones in the stump though it can hurt if I don’t numb the remaining muscles in the stump.”

“Scars?”

Arthur fills the syringe and injects it with practiced ease. 

“Well yeah. I had my arm bitten off by our not-dog-pretending-to-be-a-dog. Did you really think there weren’t going to be scars because it was bitten off? It’s a lot of sharp teeth in one mouth Lew,” he answers, waiting for the medication to kick in. 

Lewis looked down for a moment before looking back up. About two or three minutes later, the medicine fully kicked in and Arthur pulled the arm from the stump. Lewis hissed  
when he saw the mangled skin for the first time. Arthur wasn’t kidding when he said scars. Up, down, left, right, big, small, jagged, smooth, all kinds of scars littered the stump.

“There we go,” Arthur said mostly to himself, rubbing his real hand over the scarred surface. 

Lewis watched as Arthur pulled the mechanical arm into his lap and opened a little section on the wrist. Wires of all colors spanned the inside. 

“Who built the arm for you?” Lewis suddenly asked. 

“You remember the case of ‘the Robots of Rachel’ back in Nevada?” 

“Yeah I remember that case. One of the first we solved. Guy who we thought was the suspect really wasn’t the suspect. The robots just grew a mind of their own right?” 

“That’s the one. He was also actually specializing in building limbs to replace lost ones if you recall,” Arthur paused to pick up an orange gripped screwdriver, “he figured if he could build a complete robot that had artificial nerves that could feel things like pain it would be much easier to just build it piece by piece with the same schematics. He completed his research a little after you… after the incident. He insisted I have the first completed one when he got word of what happened.” 

“I see… did he show you how to maintenance it or did you figure that out on your own?”

Lewis took note of how tense Arthur’s posture was but how his eyes seemed to be lost in a world that was nonexistent. It was understandable to be honest. That did happen very close to the date of Lewis’ death and Arthur always did have a difficult time talking about that time and the year that followed when they were apart. 

“I mostly figured it out on my own,” Arthur murmurs, spinning the screwdriver around in his hand, “There were a few things that he showed me how to do because it was  
necessary but the other stuff, all me. Not sure how… maybe it’s because I worked on the van all those times. I dunno though. Go with the flow I guess. What doesn’t kill me makes me stronger. That was a terrible pun to say. I’m so sorry. Just ignore me. I don’t know what’s gotten into me right now.”

And he’s babbling now. It was a pretty bad pun but Lewis knows he’s just trying to distract himself with chatter. If his human façade was up, Lewis would bet his bones his lips would be pursed in thought again. He looks back at Arthur, whose still babbling. The volumes dropped though so only Arthur can hear it and even then maybe just in his head. 

And Lew has made up his mind. 

Lewis floated up off the bed, Arthur flinching back in surprise and slight fear. Lewis settled again behind him, leaning back against the pillows and pulling Arthur into his lap (arm and all). Arthur squeaks loudly before whirling his head around to stare at the ghost. Lewis shrugged in what he hoped was nonchalance. 

“I needed a better view. I couldn’t see you work very well from where I was,” he said.

Arthur’s mouth opens and closes several times before snapping shut. He nods slightly, a blush dark against his cheekbones. He can feel the heat radiating off his face, for fucks sake! The blond turns back to the arm and starts working on it again, fully aware of Lewis resting his head on his shoulder. He eventually gets into a rhythm while working on the arm. Get a tool, use the tool where it’s needed, put the tool back, repeat. So lost in the rhythm he doesn’t see Lewis’ left arm move from its place around his waist. He does, however, feel the boney hand cup the stump of his arm. He tenses instantly.

“Lew?” he asks in a shaky voice, “What’re you doing?”

Lewis is silent for a moment, his hand doesn’t move either. 

“Exploring,” the ghost finally replies.

“Ex-? Wha-? Why?”

Wow wasn’t THAT eloquent Arthur. He shudders as Lewis’ thumb traces one of the larger scars, the lidocaine having just worn off.

“Did that hurt?” he asks.

“N-no not really… just… sensitive tissue and all that jazz.” 

The blush is back full swing. Lewis caresses another jagged scar. Arthur bites his lip and tries hard to hold back another shudder, failing miserably. He hears chuckling behind him and turns his head back to look at Lewis. The ghost has his façade back up if only to let Arthur see the smirking lips and lowered eyelids. He blushes harder.

“Please don’t look at me like that,” he whimpers.

“Like what?”

“Like I’m some kind of masterpiece in a fancy art museum.”

Lewis chuckles again and presses a kiss to his jaw, reveling in the slight stubble he can feel there. Using the fingers of his right hand, he tips Arthur’s head back further. 

“You are a master piece though. Your entire being is a work of art, scars and all.”

He grinned at the blush that was darkening with each word, nearly creating a new shade of red, before lunging in.

~.~

Vivi comes back a while later, with Mystery, arms laden with several bags of groceries. After setting them down, she raises an eyebrow at Arthur, asking if he really did maintenance on his arm because it was less shiny than it normally was when he worked on it. Arthur chuckled nervously while Lewis said he could affirm for Arthur that he did work on it, having watched him do so. She just rolled her eyes at the two and headed off to her room. And if she did notice their slightly disheveled states or the fact that Arthur couldn’t look at Lewis without blushing, she didn’t comment.


	2. Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited Continuation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mushu voice* I LIVE! I'm sorry this took so long to put up but... I kind of started college and kind of got so super busy that I haven't been able to write AT ALL. So yeah... sorry. Big thanks to my best, kyrana for beta reading this chapter!

Their lips collide in a furry of passion. Arthur lets out a sharp gasp at the sudden kiss. Lewis doesn’t back down, instead moving from deep, passionate kisses to small, sweeter ones. Arthur finally begins to respond to the barrage, flexing his arm back to wrap around Lewis’ neck. Lewis lets out a chuckle and pulls back. Arthur’s a bit too dazed to realize that he moves the arm from his lap and onto the bedside table.

“Are you doing alright?” he asked.

“Um,” Arthur blinked, “Yeah. I… It’s just… been awhile with just… y’know, us.”

“That is true,” Lewis agreed, running his hand up and down Arthur’s back, “Normally we do have Vivi in the middle of us. Or on top… or beneath.”

“Yeah…”

“But this is alright, isn’t it?” he scratched down Arthur’s back.

The blonde shuddered and nodded. Lewis smiled and leaned in to nibble a bit on his neck. Arthur shuddered again and leaned his head back. Lewis held him tight and flipped them over. Arthur squeaked loudly before yelping as his back hit the bed. The ghost snorted at the sounds and moved to straddle him. Arthur glared, not very effective with a blush staining his face, and swatted at his shoulder.

“Warn me next time,” he murmured up at him.

“Yes my princess.”

“Princess?”

“Obviously.”

Arthur sputtered, “Why am I the princess?”

“Because I’m the queen.”

“What?” he laughed.

“Well Vi’s clearly the king of our relationship. That makes me the queen and you the princess.”

Arthur laughed harder, slapping his shoulder again, “You’re such a dork!”

“Yep,” Lewis agreed, diving in a peppering kisses all along his neck and collarbone.

Arthur ran his hand through Lewis’ hair, giggling as the kisses continued. Lewis pulled back a moment later, staring down at him. The blonde smiled up at him gently, completely relaxed.

“That’s better,” Lewis mumbled. 

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Lewis quickly pulled Arthur’s shirt off, tossing it to the side once it was off. His orange vest was already off, hanging off the back of a chair in the room. Arthur blew a quick breath up towards his forehead, pushing a stray hair off of said forehead. Lewis let out a low whistle, “God you’re gorgeous.”

“Dude…”

“You are. I wouldn’t lie about something like that.”

They shared another long kiss before Arthur pushed him back, “Why are you being so softy and gentle-y?”

“I’m not being soft, I’m worshiping you.”

“Can you worship faster then? I’m getting anxious.”

Lewis laughed again, softly. He ran his lips down his chest, moving over slightly to swipe his ghostly tongue over the peak of a nipple. Arthur shuddered hard, back arching   
slightly.

“Fast enough for you?” Lewis grinned.

Arthur blushed harder and covered his face with his hand. Lewis gently removed the hand from his face, pressing it down to the bed and twining their fingers together. He then sent a soft smile up at him, which was immediately returned by Arthur’s shaky smile. Lewis pet the stump of Arthur’s missing arm while taking the nipple between his lips. He nipped, suck, and licked at it thoroughly, listening to Arthur’s moans and groans of pleasure. He swapped sides after a moment and gave the other nipple the same treatment. Arthur’s back arched sharply, a deep sigh of pleasure escaping his lips. Lewis hummed gently in happiness. Arthur squeezed his hand.

“C’mon Lew. Don’t tease.” 

“Worshiping,” Lewis sing-songed.

“Bullshit…”

He leaned up and pressed a kiss under his chin before training kisses all the way down his chest. 

“Whoa!” Arthur called, “Hold up a sec.”

Lewis immediately pulled back, fearing he had stepped over a boundary, “What?”

Arthur’s eyes darted away before pulling his hand out from Lewis’. The ghost was beginning to get nervous, wondering if Arthur was going to ask to stop. Arthur’s hand reached up and twisted his fingers around Lewis’ ascot. 

“Off?” he asked softly.

Off? 

Oh…. Oh!

“How much?” he asked back.

“All of it?”

“I’ll take off the top half first. Then we can both take off the bottom half together. How’s that sound?”

“Good… That’s… It sounds good.” 

Lewis smiled and leaned up, sitting on his knees. He slowly took off his ascot, jacket, and shirt before pushing them all to the floor to join Arthur’s shirt. Arthur rubbed one of his   
legs against Lewis’.

“Much better,” he said. 

Lewis snorted, “Good. Can we continue now?”

Arthur nodded. Lewis leaned down and gave a sharp nip to his neck. Arthur yelped, “Ow! Lew!”

“That’s for worrying me.” 

Arthur jabbed his knee into his side, gently. Lewis grinned and nuzzled the spot in apology. He then began pressing kisses down his chest again. He wasn’t stopped this time so he continued to give a small lick to his navel. Arthur shuddered and squirmed at the sensation. 

“Pants now?” Lewis suddenly asked, “Or should I keep worshiping?”

“Pants coming off now would be good.”

Lewis nodded and moved off of him, beginning to undo his belt. Arthur, very impressively with only one hand, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. They both slid out of their pants and underwear. Arthur laid back again when his clothes were off the bed, Lewis quickly moving back to straddle him after he finished removing his as well. Arthur thought of something as he was watching.

“Hey… quick question.”

“How quick is quick?”

“Real quick.”

“Okay shoot.”

“Why do you always switch on the human façade when… you know…”

“Getting intimate? Fucking?”

Arthur blushed, “Yeah.”

He shrugged, “The ghost dick freaks people out most times.”

Arthur gave a dead pan stare up at him.

“… Alright I prefer it over the real form. The ghost dick freaks ME out.”

Arthur grabbed Lewis’ face, pulling his head in to rest his forehead against his, “You’re such a dork.”

“I’m yours and Vivi’s dork.”

“That you are,” he nuzzled his nose against his, “I love you… and Vivi too.”

“I love you and Vivi too.”

Lewis softly trailed a hand down his chest. When he reached Arthur’s erection, he took hold of it and gave it a stroke.

“Lewis,” Arthur moaned.

Lewis smiled and swiped his thumb over the slit, gathering some of the precum on his thumb. He reached up and licked it off his thumb. He hummed appreciatively, “Lube?”

Arthur nodded towards the right, by Lewis’ perspective, bedside table. Lewis continued to stroke Arthur’s cock while reaching into the drawer of the bedside table. Lewis pulled out the lube and tossed it on the sheets beside them. He continued to rifle around the drawer but didn’t find anything else worth grabbing. He closed the drawer and leaned back over Arthur.

“Still good?” He asked. 

Arthur nodded with a smile. Lewis nodded back and grabbed the lube. He popped the cap and poured some lube on his fingers. 

“Ready?” he asked.

“I’ve been through this before Lew. Don’t worry. I’m fine.”

“Just making sure.”

He warmed the lube up on his fingers before reaching down and slipping one into his entrance. Arthur tensed for a moment before relaxing with a low moan. He slid the finger in and out a few times, listening to the soft moans. 

“More…” Arthur pants. 

Lewis grins and slips in the second finger. Arthur moans at the stretch, shifting slightly and throwing his head back. He trailed his other hand all over Arthur’s body. His chest, thighs, arms, anywhere he could reach. Lewis quickly slipped the third in while Arthur was distracted with all the sensations tingling over his skin. He pressed kisses to his cheek and quickly finished stretching him. He withdrew his fingers and grabbed the lube again. 

“You better… not ask me if… if I’m ready, Lew…” Arthur panted.

“Why not?”

“I… I can’t take all this teasing… anymore…”

“Fair enough.”

He slicked up and lined up. He glanced up at Arthur’s face, which held total relaxation and eagerness, before nodding. He slid in slowly, giving Arthur plenty of time to adjust. Arthur, on the other hand, let out a loud moan, wrapping his arm and legs around Lewis in a vice grip hold. Lewis clung back just as eagerly.

“Good?” he asked. 

“Love… of God… Just fuck me.”

He pressed a kiss behind the blonde’s ear before pulling out and thrusting back in. Arthur moaned out a small ‘yes’ at the feeling. His finger nails dug into Lewis’ back hard enough that he could feel it through the façade on his spinal cord. He shuddered at the feeling, groaning. Arthur grinned at the sound and dug his fingers in harder. Lewis gave a growl down at him, grinning back. He picked up his pace suddenly. Arthur gave a sharp moan, a couple octaves higher than usual.

“Ah! There!”

Lewis thrust again, “There?”

“Yes!”

“Perfect.”

The pace and angle perfect, Lewis kept it up. Moans and groans bounced off the walls of the room. Multiple shouts of their names rocketed in the air with them. Eventually, Arthur’s legs twitched tighter around his hips.

“Lewis… Lewis please!”

“Please what?”

“I’m… so close!”

“Are you now?”

“Yes!” Arthur whimpered.

Lewis pulled his hand out from underneath Arthur and reached down. He stroked Arthur in time with his thrusts. Arthur near shrieked at the double sensations of pleasure. He only lasted a few more thrusts before he shouted out, back arching and toes curling, coming all over his belly. He collapsed back, boneless and panting loudly. Lewis picked up to a near frantic pace. He came just a few thrusts later, groaning and digging his fingers into Arthur’s hip. He let out a rumble as he relaxed. Arthur patted his chest. Lewis got the message and pulled out slowly before collapsing beside him. They both let out sighs of happiness. They lay in silence for a few moments.

“… Thanks Lew,” Arthur finally broke it.

“Whatever for, hon?”

“Worshiping me. Felt nice, good.” 

He smiled and pulled him close, letting him lay halfway on him, “Don’t thank me for that. I enjoy it just as much as you do.”

Arthur smiled and leaned up, pressing a kiss to his lips which was wholeheartedly returned. They settled back down together, Arthur dozing while Lewis petted his arm softly. 

A few moments later, Arthur shot up.

“Wait!”

“What!? What is it?”

“When did Vivi say she’d be back?” 

“Uh…” Lewis thought for a moment, “An hour and a half after she left?”

“Shit, she’ll be back soon and I haven’t finished working on my arm.”

“Is that bad?”

“She gets upset if I don’t keep a good constant maintenance on my arm.”

“What do we do?!”

“I won’t have time to completely go through all the maintenance but there is a basic maintenance plan I have for situations like this.”

“Let’s get to it then. I’ll help in any way I can.”

~.~

Ten minutes later, the boys were dressed, fixed and sitting at the table in the room. Just in time too, as the door burst open with Vivi and Mystery’s appearance.

“Lucys I’m home!” she called.

“Welcome back,” Lewis called. 

She pranced passed them to the small fridge in the room, “Hay Baes!” 

“Hey babe.”

She quickly put the fridge food away before looping back and kissing Arthur on the lips in greeting.

“Querida! How we missed you.”

She also greeted Lewis with a kiss. She hummed and looked at them both.

“Artie…” she started.

“Y-yeah Vi?” 

“Your arm’s not as shiny as it normally is after you repair it…”

“Uh… yeah I just… felt it didn’t need it’s usually polishing. No need to over polish.”

“Mhmm… What did you do while I was gone Lewis?”

“Stuff.”

“Okay…” 

Arthur huffed a sigh as Lewis hummed softly. Vivi turned and headed for the bathroom. She poked her head out the door frame a moment later. The two thought they were out of the clear of their nosey girlfriend. 

“I expect the same sex treatment Arthur got today, tonight,” she demanded.

Arthur blushed darkly and covered his face while Lewis laughed, “You got it babe.”

Vivi smiled, satisfied, before heading back into the bathroom. Lewis and Arthur both smiled after her, feeling oh so lucky to have a girl such as her all to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴵ ᶜᵃᶰ'ᵗ ᵇᵉᶫᶦᵉᵛᵉ ᴵ ʷʳᵒᵗᵉ ᵃᶫᶫ ᵗʰᶦˢ ᶦᶰ ⁵ ʰᵒᵘʳˢ⋅⋅⋅


End file.
